De l'or dans leur coeur
by okami shiroi
Summary: Elle est à Gryffondor, lui à poufsouffle, leurs emblèmes comportent tout les deux de l'or et c'est ce que chacun va apporter à l'autre. malgré des modifications, l'histoire se passe après le chapitre 14 du 6ème tome. J'adore le couple Dramione mais j'avais envie de changer et d'utiliser un couple très peu vu dans les fanfics HP. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


En relisant Harry Potter 6, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ce couple car il y a très peu de fics sur eux.

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione sortit de la salle de classe en pleurant après avoir envoyé les oiseaux sur Ron. Il avait choisi de sortir avec Lavande alors qu'il lui faisait la tête parce que, d'après Ginny qui s'était sentie gênée en lui avouant, il savait qu'elle était sortie avec Victor Krum. En même temps, ce n'était pas un scoop, seul Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle avait rompu avec le bulgare peu de temps après que les vacances d'été aient commencé et ce dernier l'avait très bien pris puisqu'ils étaient tout de même restés amis et correspondaient encore.

Elle venait de monter les escaliers lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Ernie Macmillan. Ce dernier faisait sa ronde en titre de préfet.

- Bonsoir Hermione, dit-il joyeusement

- Oh ! Bonsoir Ernie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très fort ? dit-il en remarquant les yeux rouges de la Gryffondor.

- Effectivement.

- Peine de cœur ?

- Pas vraiment, je suis plutôt en colère en fait. Ron me reproche des choses qu'il n'ai même plus en droit de me reprocher.

- Quoi dont ?

Il me reproche d'avoir embrassé Victor en quatrième année.

- Victor ? Krum ?

- Oui.

- On ne peut pas vraiment t'en vouloir pour cela, enfin, à part les filles de son fan club évidemment, tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui mais il est venue vers toi et il t'a choisi toi, plutôt qu'une de ses soupirantes.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu à la remarque du Poufsouffle et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de nouveau.

- Mais maintenant, il sort avec Lavande, il ne devrait donc plus avoir à me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

L'or et argent se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui essuya une larme.

- J'avais déjà remarqué le caractère de Ron, c'est un type bien, mais il a du mal à concevoir que sa sœur ou sa meilleure amie puisse sortirent avec quelqu'un. C'est un fait indéniable et cela le rend désagréable.

- Tu as raison, fit Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir Hermione et te reposer.

- Oui, merci, bonsoir Ernie.

Elle le salua et commença à s'éloigner avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Ernie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn ? Personnellement, je me vois mal aller là-bas avec McLaggen, pour tout avouer, je préférais même me rendre à cette soirée avec un scroutt à pétard qu'avec lui.

- Oh ! et bien oui, pourquoi pas.

- Merci. Tu es une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, je suis contente que tu es acceptée. Bonne nuit Ernie.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle tourna les talons et le jeune Poufsouffle la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'angle d'un couloir. Depuis les cours de l'A.D, l'année précédente, le brun était tombé amoureux de la lionne. Il la trouvait à la fois brillante et belle. Elle avait un caractère qui lui plaisait et une sensibilité à toute épreuve. Comment faisait-elle pour comprendre les gens aussi bien ? Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais doutait un seul instant des talents de son meilleur ami en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou lorsque tout l'école, y compris lui-même, croyait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ou qu'il avait triché pour participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. A chaque fois, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur, mais lorsque le Survivant avait dit que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu, il n'avait pas douté un seul instant, il avait compris, en voyant le corps de son camarade, qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas pu mentir et ses parents avaient été d'accord avec lui, de toute manière, ils avaient toujours cru en Dumbledore.

Le fait qu'Hermione l'invite à la soirée de Slughorn lui faisait énormément plaisir et il espérait passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. Au moins, il lui éviterait la compagnie de l'autre andouille de McLaggen. Peu de gens l'aimait ce type car il était bien trop imbu de lui-même et considéré que c'était un honneur de se faire remarquer et d'être l'un des chouchous du professeur de potion. Bien sur, il ne se faisait pas de faux espoir, Hermione l'avait sans doute invité en tant que simple ami, mais pour lui c'était déjà beaucoup et il avait hâte d'être à la soirée. Peut-être se rapprocherait-il un peu plus de la Gryffondor et peut-être deviendra-t-il suffisamment complice avec elle pour devenir quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Peut-être pas un petit ami, certes, mais un ami sur lequel, elle pourrait compter et à qui elle pourrait au moins se confier comme elle venait de le faire.D'un pas joyeux, il termina sa ronde et se rendit dans son dortoir.

De son côté, Hermione avait regagné son dortoir, elle salua rapidement Ginny ainsi qu'Harry et partit se coucher, tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle soupira de soulagement, au moins elle ne serait pas obligé d'inviter McLaggen à la soirée, elle irait avec Ernie et, étrangement, Hermione aimait beaucoup cette idée et elle s'imaginait déjà à la soirée. Ernie était quelqu'un de très sympathique, malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à parler toujours des études, mais elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher puisqu'elle était pareille. L'année précédente, il avait été l'un des piliers les plus importants de l'A.D, s'ils avaient parfois douté à cause de ses études, il n'avait cependant douté de rien concernant Harry et les cours qu'il leur avait donné et avait été même jusqu'à le soutenir et à lui venir en aide, dans le train, en fin d'année, lorsque la bande à Malefoy avait tenté de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami. Ernie était un parfait Poufsouffle : loyal et travailleur. En deuxième année et en quatrième année, elle n'avait guère appréciait ses insinuations concernant Harry, mais elle s'était dit également qu'on ne pouvait lui en vouloir puisque la majorité de l'école avait pensé comme lui.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle n'irait pas au bal avec McLaggen et ravie de pouvoir se rendre là-bas avec un ami. Elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de le connaitre un peu plus, et cela la rendait plutôt heureuse. Elle s'endormit alors sur cette idée, un sourire aux lèvres, et avait complètement oublié ses problèmes avec Ron.


End file.
